nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Flaversham Goes Hawaiian
Thomas O'Malley and Universal's movie spoof of 1989 Disney episode of "Gadget Goes Hawaiian" Cast *Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Chip's Help - Ultraman 80 *Dale - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Gadget Hackwrench - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gadget Hackwrench's Help - Ultraman Taro *Monterey Jack - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Zipper - Doraemon *Lahwhinie - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Shaka Baka - Mooch (Lady & The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Hubba Hubba - Tramp (Lady & The Tramp) *Hawaiian Mices - Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Leo the Lion Characters, Hanna Barbera Characters & Kimba the White Lion (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Purple Octopus - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Two Mens - Gaston & Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) *Volcano - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Red Lobsters - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Blue Shark - Mukadender (Ultraman Taro) *Hawaiian Peoples - Studio Ghibli Characters *Surfboard - Thomas the Tank Engine Casting characters Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip Tony Toponi as Dale.jpeg|Tony Toponi as Dale The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Gadget Hackwrench Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Monterey Jack Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as Zipper Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Lahwhinie Mooch as Shaka Baka.jpeg|Mooch as Shaka Baka Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Hubba Hubba Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters,.jpeg|Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Leo the Lion Characters,.jpeg|Leo the Lion Characters, Hanna-Barbera Characters and.jpeg|Hanna Barbera Characters and Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg|Kimba as Hawaiian Mices Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant as Purple Octopus Gaston & Lefou as Two Mens.jpeg|Gaston and LeFou as Two Mens CRESCENT I.jpg|Crescent as Volcano Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Red Lobsters Mukadender.jpg|Mukadender as Blue Shark Studio Ghibli Characters as Hawaiian People.jpeg|Studio Ghibli Characters as Hawaiian Peoples ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Surfboard Ultraman 80 as itself.jpeg|Ultraman 80 as itself Ultraman Taro as itself.jpeg|Ultraman Taro as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:Gadget Goes Hawaiian Movies Category:Thomas O´Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley